Fantastic
by Shnuckles
Summary: The gang gets sent to the future by a new dragon. Now, 5 years into the future, the gang and their future selves must locate the dragon time keeper to return everyone to their respected time zones. A time- travel fic. HiccupXAstrid, rated T for future violence.
1. Fantastic

_**Welcome to a time-travel fanfiction... Uh... Please, read**_** on.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fantastic**

It started as a normal day, with giant dragons and their riders racing at very high speeds. Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the gang were determining who had the fastest dragon. Everyone knew that Hiccup's Night Fury Toothless was by far the fastest, but Snotlout couldn't seem to get that fact though his thick skull. "Give up, Hiccup, you know you can't win," yelled Snotlout.

"Snotlout, your in last place," chortled Astrid. Snotlout huffed. The race was to end at a new island the group had recently found, which they named 'Dragon Rider Island'. Dragon Rider Island was a good 30 minutes from Berk and not known to the other villagers. The teens planned to keep it this way, so when the hustle and bustle of Berk became to much, they could take their respected dragons and take a little vacation to the Dragon Rider Island.

Hiccup reached the island first, of course, then came Astrid, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. "That race didn't prove anything, my Nightmare is better then your dragon any day of the week," said Snotlout, only earning a growl from a certain Night Fury. Everyone just rolled their eyes and thought it best not to argue with him. They've tried, but it turns out that Snotlout isn't one for learning lessons. "Face it Hiccup, everything about me and my dragon is better then you and yours,"

"Oh, really?" Hiccup said.

"Absolutely."

"Well, that's fine by me, I mean at least Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, and Fish think differently."

"They do not! Tell'um guys," Snotlout said with his arms crossed against his breast and eyeing Hiccup with a victorious grin.

"Well... Your got Hiccup in strength..." Fishlegs began, but was cut off by Snotlout who found it impossible not to gloat at this.

"HA! See useless? I'm better, and plus, the babes love a man with muscle," Snotlout boasted as he flexed his biceps. The others just looked at him and groaned.

"You didn't let me finish Snotlout," Fishlegs said. "Strength is the _only _thing you have Hiccup beat in," Fishlegs concluded.

"Ha! Not true! Because, I beat him at Thawfest last year and so that makes me better then _him_ in everything," Snotlout said pointing a beefy finger at Hiccup.

{Astrid's POV}

Ugh, I've had enough of Snotlout for the week. Who does he think he is, picking on Hiccup and why can't he get the fact that maybe, just maybe, Hiccup isn't useless? And why doesn't Hiccup stick up for himself? Look at him, just taking all the insults and doing nothing about it! I guess that's partially my fault. Before Hiccup learned you could train dragons he got picked on all the time, guess he just learned how to deal with the insults. He never had someone to stick up for him before, but that changes now.

"So, Snotlout, you think that because you beat him in Thawfest, then that makes you ultimately better then him," I said, walking over to Hiccup and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, and everyone on Berk knows it," said a very confident Snotlout.

"Well, what if I said that Hiccup threw the race so you could keep your ego?"

"I'd say that your making it up."

"Think about it, Lout, Hiccup just creamed you in this race, and at Thawfest he had you beat, but all of a sudden he drops out of the sky. Sound off to you?" I could tell Snotlout was in deep thought. It wasn't a hard concept to grasp, but Snotlout needs some time to think about the most simple of things. Busy waiting for Snotlout's answer, I failed to realize Hiccup lean towards me and whisper a soft 'thanks'.

"I don't believe you," Snotlout spat. "It's obvious that Toothless's tail fin broke."

"Fine, fine," I said. I might not get him to believe the Thawfest thing, but I know of a way that will wound him even more. "Okay, _Snotlout," _I spat, "what would you say if I said that I was Hiccups girlfriend?" I put my arm around Hiccup as I said this for emphasis. I could also see the blush on Hiccups face and for some reason Fishlegs's. The others had a look of disbelief. It is true though, Hiccup and I have been dating two days after he woke up from his coma after fighting the Red Death. My parents don't really approve of Hiccup as a boyfriend because he isn't the most viking like one in the village, so we haven't told them. But, Hiccups been coming with me to train. He said something about earning my parents approval. Turns out that Hiccup isn't as bad a fighter as everyone thought, sure, he's not the strongest, but he isn't weak by any means and relies on speed, much like me. He's a natural with a sword and isn't to shabby with a bow and arrow. He's been practicing for a year with me and I think he'll earn my parents approval.

We also didn't tell anyone that was part of the academy because, well, they can't keep secrets. In fact, the only one who does know is Stoick. Tuffnut, who was now standing behind Snotlouts right shoulder, shoved forward, "Prove it," he said.

"Fine by me," I said. I cupped Hiccups chin and turned his head to face mine and gave him a passionate kiss that lasted for a good while.

{Third person view}

Snotlout was dumbfounded, as well as the other teens, save Ruffnut, who stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a high pitched whistle. That's when the two lovebirds decided to separate with Hiccup in a daze state and a blush across his cheeks, Astrid just smirked at Snotlout who looked like he was about to cry. Fishlegs fainted, and the twins lost interest rather quickly.

A bush rumbling behind the gang caught the groups attention. Fishlegs revived, the twins attention was grabbed for a little bit, Snotlout forgot about Astrid's boyfriend, and the couple were quickly intrigued. Closer and closer the group crept with their dragons growing more protective of their respected riders. A small, seemingly harmless, dragon popped out. It glowed a light blue and walked on all fours. It didn't have any wings, but gills. Hiccup noticed this and was, excited, to say the least, but that was short lived for a strange light began emitting from the dragons eyes, then, darkness.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be in the future. I've read a couple time- travel stories, but none of them suited me the way I wanted. So, I'm going to take a shot at it. Hope you enjoy and check out my other story I posted today, Temple of Night. I'll alternate updating them. Reviews make feel like I'm good at writing.**_


	2. The Future

**Chapter 2**

**The Future**

On Dragon Rider Island lie six dragon riders, passed out on the grass along with their dragon rides. Toothless was the first to wake up, dazed and confused as to what happened. He quickly realized that his friend wasn't moving, so he started nudging Hiccup in his side with his snout, trying to wake him up. After a few good nudges, Hiccup finally started to stir. Toothless felt quite proud for saving his master and best friend.

Hiccup gave a groan and got up to a sitting position. Rubbing his head, he realized how dark it was getting, the sun was just about to disappear over the horizon. He and Toothless woke everyone up and gave a quick search through the bushes where the strange dragon had been hiding. The dragon was no where to be found, so they gave up their little search and took off on their mounts towards Berk, not sure what to make of the strange dragon or the sudden blackout.

"Aw man guys, I had the strangest dream," Snotlout said, "or a nightmare. Anyway, I had a dream where Astrid was Hiccups girlfriend! HA! Can you believe that?"

"Actually, she is my girlfriend Snot face," Hiccup said matter of fact. Snotlout face fell in defeat, Hiccup got the girl, but, that didn't mean he still wasn't useless and Snotlout was going to make sure that Hiccup staid useless.

The flight back to Berk was uneventful, their was some arguing between Hiccup and Snotlout about whatever Snotlout found to argue about. Soon, Berk came into site, no one knew what it was, but it seemed different, like their were more houses or something, new, different, buildings seemed to have sprouted out of the ground on Berk.

"Alright guys, I'll see ya tomorrow," Hiccup said as they landed and proceeded to clime off Toothless. Similar farewells were shared among the group, except Snotlout who was grumbling to himself darkly.

"HOLY THOR!" Hiccup shouted, and naturally all eyes turned to him.

"That... wasn't... me," Hiccup said.

"It was me," the voice said. Everyone turned around to meet a very familiar looking face, only older. There stood an older looking Hiccup, taller and muscles more defined. His face had a shocked expression written across it. Older Toothless stood behind older Hiccup, looking shocked at his younger self.

"Who... are... you? And where you'd get a Night Fury!?" Tuffnut exclaimed. The twins, of-course, had no idea who this stranger with the Night Fury was. The others couldn't bring themselves to speak, or close their mouths for that matter.

"I'm... uhhh... well, I'm him," the stranger said, pointing to younger Hiccup.

**From now on, the future kids will speak in italics and their names will be in bold print as will their dragons.**

"What do you mean, your me," said Hiccup who had broken a long, and rather uncomfortable, silence. **Toothless** stared at younger Toothless, transfixed. His intelligent Night fury brain couldn't comprehend what he was seeing!

"_I'll explain later, but right now, I'm going to pass out. **Toothless** knows what to do,"_ and with that, **Hiccup** passed out, falling face first in the dirt.

The younger teens didn't know what just happened, they were stunned and had no clue as to what to do. Here was an adult **Hiccup** passed out on the ground! He said that older **Toothless** would know what to do, but he was still transfixed on his younger self. "**T-Toothless**? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Astrid said, barely able to get the words out. **Toothless** broke out of his trance, and seeing how his friend was taking a dirt nap, decided it was best to take him home. With his teeth retracted, **Toothless** proceeded to picking up his best friend and headed off towards their house. **Toothless** realized that the teens weren't following him. With **Hiccup** still in his mouth, **Toothless** turned back to the kids and motioned with his head to follow him. The past teens did as future **Toothless** wanted.

The whole gang got to **Hiccup's** house in three minutes time. **Toothless** pushed the door open with his paw and entered, the teens told their dragons to wait outside. Hiccup noted that this wasn't his fathers house and decided it must be his older self's house. The house was nicer then his dads, better furniture and what not. **Toothless** set his master down on the table and disappeared into a back room. The past teens just stood there, not sure what to do, they were going to sit at the table, but with **Hiccup** laying past out on it, they thought it best to just hang out where they were.

A minute passed with no sign of **Toothless **returning and the teens began trying to access their predicament. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to go see how awesome my future self is," Snotlout said. The twins immediately agreed to their friends plan of finding their future selves.

"_Do not go out that door Snot!" _** Hiccup** said groggily, rolling off the table and standing up to face them. Standing at full height, ** Hiccup **was twice the size of his past self. "_You guys can't go anywhere. I'm new at this chief thing and the last thing I need is the whole village freaking out about time- travelling kids."_

"So, your chief now? How old are you?" Asked Astrid.

_"20. Now take a seat at the table and I'll be back to tell you all I know about why you ended up hear. But, first I need to find my wife, she should be coming back from her flight any minute."_ With that said, **Hiccup** opened the door and quickly exited the house, disappearing into the darkness. The door slammed behind him. _20 years, we must have traveled 5 years to the future, _thought Hiccup.

The teens looked at each other, not sure whether this is real or some kind of dream. They made their way over to table and this was when **Toothless** bounded back into the room. He placed a book in front of Hiccup and Astrid, then bounded back into the back room, which was separated by dark cloth.

"So, your married, huh?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup blushed as red as a tomato.

"Guess so, pray to Thor it wasn't an arranged marriage."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, fishbone," Snotlout said, "I mean, Astrid's bound to come to her senses eventually."

"I don't know, snot," Astrid began, flipping through the pages of the book **Toothless** placed on the table. The book was filled with drawings, and no doubt about who the drawer was. Hiccup was the best artist in the village, future and past. "According to this book, me and Hiccup are married, and we seem to have... a... uhh," Astrid struggled to get the words out, but then they heard a little, high pitch, moan come from where **Toothless** had disappeared.

"What... was that?" Fishlegs said in his high pitch voice. Hiccup had taken the book from Astrid and was flipping though the pages, Astrid had an odd look across her face, as if she couldn't quite come to terms with something.

"Our," Hiccup said, gesturing to him and Astrid, "kid." All the kids paused for a second, not sure what to do. This day just keeps getting weirder. After a minute of stillness, Snotlout slammed his fists on the table and stood up.

"What!" He exlaimed. Snotlout's outburst woke the kid and sent him into a wailing fit. **Toothless **poked his head out of the room, knowing exactly who woke the child up. Narrowing his eyes at Snotlout, the dragon gave a quick growl and went back into the room... _**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

_**Sorry to leave you on a kind of cliff hanger, but I need help. Do you guys want the kid to a boy or girl? I suck at coming up with names, so can you guys give me some ideas. If I chose your name I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**_


	3. Welcome to The Furure

_**I think I'm going to start speaking in the characters POV more often, I think it'll allow me to tell a better story. We'll see how it go's in this chapter. Also, thanks to toothlesslover for gender and name for the kid. Plus, if you read lines like this: **This is the older characters thought._**_ Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome**

{**Hiccup's **POV}

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, this is really bad_! _Why do I get myself into these situations_? _And where is Astrid_? I'm pacing the front yard waiting for my wife to return because I'm literally in a panic. How I'm I going to get past me and the gang back to past Berk? Well, I have a fare idea on how to do it, but it's going to take months, close to a year to do so. Suddenly, I hear the call of a Nadder and **Astrid** lands only moments later. Hopping off, she greats me.

"_You look like you've seen a ghost, you O.K?_" She asked me. I gave a very uncharacteristic laugh, I flung my hands up in the air.

"_I think I'm losing my_ mind," I said. Astrid just smirked.

"_I could have told you that,_"

"_No, seriously. I went to use the out house after I put Emma to bed. On the way back, I ran into... uhh... I ran into... our... past selves._" **Astrid** just looked at me funny, but who wouldn't.

"_O.K, I think you need to lie down for the night,_" **Astrid **said, gently turning me around to head into our house.

"_Look, I can see I why you wouldn't believe me, but I can prove it,_" I said, "_their inside._" **Astrid **put her hand on my forehead. "_What are...__?_"

"_Seeing if you have a fever,_" she said. O.K, enough of this. Grabbing **Astrid** by the forearm, I led her inside. But, when we entered, the room was empty. "_See, you imagined the whole thing,_"

_Their was no way __I i_magined it, where could they have gone? _If their wondering though the village... What's that_? I heard some laughter coming from Emma's bedroom, **Astrid** seemed to have heard too. Both of us walked into the room and were met with a site that proved I wasn't crazy.

{Third Person View}

In Emma's bedroom, Hiccup sat a apart from from Astrid. The rest of the gang stood behind them, watching the cute little spectral. Emma was doing her best, trying to walk from Hiccup to Astrid and back. **Toothless **just laid beside the crib, making sure nothing happened to his friends young one. The room was a fair size, a crib in one end and a rocking chair in the other. Their were also plush baby toys, such as dolls and plush dragons, thrown about the room at random.

**Hiccup** stood, watching the show and **Astrid **couldn't move.

{**Astrid's** POV}

_What... Is..._ _This_? I though to myself. Here I was, or, my past self, playing with Emma, with past Hiccup! The gang didn't take long to recognize me and **Hiccup **had entered the room.

"Oh... um... Snotlout woke the baby up and she started to cry, so, we kind of... uhh..." Astrid said. _I can't believe it!_ _That's me! Playing with my kid, at 15!_

"_The only thing I know is that you got her to stop_ crying," **Hiccup** said. I, er, younger me, handed Emma to **Hiccup**.

"She's cute, what you'd name her?" Ruffnut said. _I can't comprehend this. How did they travel 5 years into the future!?_

"_Her names... wait, I named her. So, lets see if younger me can_ _guess,_" **Hiccup** said. I saw Hiccup think for a second, but he guessed the name, 'Emma.'

"_O.K, I need to lie down. Come on, Emma, your going to sleep with me tonight,_" I said, taking Emma from **Hiccup**. I'll leave **Hiccup** to deal with this, I think I'm gonna pass out.

{Third Person View}

**Astrid** left and headed up stairs to her's and **Hiccup's** room.

"Wow, Astrid you got hotter!" Snotlout said. **Hiccup **gave a look of disgust and younger Hiccup slapped him upside the head while Astrid elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Snot, I'm going to have to ask you to not hit on my wife. It's gross and wrong,_" **Hiccup **said. Snotlout seemed to figure out why and actually apologized! "_O.K, you guys are probably confused as to why were hear,_" **Hiccup** said, as he led everyone back into the main room/kitchen. The past teens nodded to **Hiccup's** question, so **he** continued. "_Well, sit down, this might take awhile to explain, and even then it might not be the reason for you being_ hear." When, everyone was seated, **Hiccup** began.

"_First, did you guys encounter a small, wingless dragon, before you ended up hear?_ (The teens nodded and Fishlegs added the part about how it glowed and had gills) _Right, so, you guys encountered a dragon that me and **Fish** call, Time Keeper. Now, I've studied this dragon for a good year or so, and have only determined where it lives. Believe it or not, but it lives in an underwater cave that is fairly close to Berk, however, that actually doesn't bode well for us. _

_We can't just swim down there, it's way to far below the surface to hold your breath. So, what we would have to do is sail outside the Archipelago, to a place called Benter. It's a good sized island, but that's not what we want, we would have to go there because of what inhabits the waters near that island._

_Water worriers. Think of a Night Fury, but blue, and lives in the water instead of land. A bite from a Water Worrier allows a human to breath under water for around... um... 30 minutes **(this idea for an under water dragon might have been done before, if it is, sorry, I'm not trying to steal it or anything**_)_? Now, Benter island is a good 6 months away, then we would have to find a Water Worrier, train it, then sail all the way back to Berk and find the Time Keepers cave. All in all, it'll take about a year, maybe more, for you guys to get back to the past, and even then it might not work," _ **Hiccup** concluded and the teens seemed to have lost a little hope. A whole year would be wasted trying to get back to their time!?

"Um, you said sail, why wouldn't we fly?" Astrid asked.

"_Well, we would need to many supplies for the dragons to carry along with us on their backs. We would need to hook the dragons up to a pirate ship I... um... found... and have them take turns pulling us on the ship, along with our cargo, _" **Hiccup **said. "_Alright, it's been a long, and rather confusing, evening. I'll get you guys some extra blankets so you won't freeze during your stay here. Tomorrow, you'll get to meat you future_ _selves. We'll also start planning for the trip, and whether or not to take it. _"

With that, **Hiccup **walked behind the staircase and opened a door, revealing a closet. From it, he pulled enough blankets for each of the kids. **Hiccup** tossed each teen a blanket and started up the stairs, half way up, he turned around and said, "_Oh, one more thing... welcome to the future._" **Hiccup **disappeared upstairs, mumbling about how he was going to explain this to **Astrid.**

"Welcome to the future... Fantastic," Hiccup said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

* * *

_**Alright, this chapter cam pretty easily to me, so that's why you guys got a chapter rather quickly. Someone pointed out that I use 'your, you're and yours' a lot, thanks for pointing that out. I'll try and watch myself in the future chapters, but I won't make any promises. **_


	4. So it Begins

_**You guys are awesome! 3 chapters and over 20 reviews, thank you all so much! I think my story is a little dull right now, but, in the next chapter or two, things will pick up and you'll see why this fic is rated T **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**So it Begins**

It was early the next morning and **Hiccup** had gotten the older dragon riders over to his house. They spent all morning freaking out, even **Astrid** had a hard time coming to terms with this, although she had met them the other night, so it wasn't as hard for her to accept what happened. But, by noon, **Hiccup **had gotten most of what they would need for the trip and the past teens and their future grown ups were finally interacting with each other.

{**Hiccup's** POV}

_I'm pretty sure that today beats yesterday i__n__ strangeness,_ I thought to my self. The Tuffnuts were poking each other to see if the other was real, the Ruffnuts talked about new ways to humiliate and torture Tuffnut, the Fishlegs talked about dragons and all the new ones that had been discovered. The Snotlouts were arguing about something on the other side of the room, I don't know what because I haven't been paying all that much attention to them. I have my own problems to worry about. **Astrid** and I have been discussing the trip, It was obvious that Emma wasn't going to come along, that meant me or **Astrid** would need to stay. That was a fight, both of us have been trapped on Berk for months to take care of Emma. Don't get me wrong I love Emma more then life itself, but I miss all the crazy, and sometimes terrifying, adventures that I use to go on. Now, I have a chance to go on one last adventure, until Emma starts dating, that'll be a terrible adventure in it's own.

Emma was still really young, and a baby needed her mother. So, for the third time ever, I won the argument! I had only packed enough for me, Hiccup and Astrid for 2 weeks. Our dragons could fish for themselves, so their taken care of. The others, however, still need to pack.

I would have to find someone to watch over Berk. **Astrid **could do it, but she had Emma to worry about, and my dad couldn't, because, well... he's... gone. Stoick the Vast died in the war with Drago Bludvist. Shaking my head to get the thought of my dad out, I decided it was time to cut this meeting with the teens and their future selves short.

"_All right, now that you guys have had time to come to terms with this, well, as much as you could anyway, but, we need to get a move_ _on_." I said, and all eyes turned to me. I continued, "_each of you grownups will be responsible..._"

"_Oh, great! We all know responsibility isn't my specialty, _" **Tuff** chimed in.

"But really, what is?" Ruffnut said, older **Ruff** hi-fived her.

"_Guys, come on! This is serious. Now, as I was saying, each of you grownups will be responsible for packing enough supplies for yourself and for a past_ _kid for at least 2 weeks, we should be close to Meathead Island by then_. _We can buy more supplies their_" I finished, looking around the room at everyone. "_Now go, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish._" With that said, I directed everyone out of my house, except the past teens, who wanted to at least see their dragons.

I can't believe it, I almost forgot about them! Thankfully, I came to my senses last night. I brought the teens' dragons to the back of the house to where I built some stables for **Toothless **and **Stormfly**. The dragons should be secluded well as long as they don't leave.

It was a good half-an-hour before everyone was back at my place.

{Third Person View}

Everyone in the **Haddock** house hold was ready to depart for Benter. But, **Hiccup **decided that they would leave at night, when everyone in the village was in bed and asleep. **Hiccup** also found a suitable person to watch over Berk. **Gobber** the Belch said he would be happy to look after Berk, but when asked where **Hiccup** was going, he simply said he received some airmail from Benter saying they needed some help. **Hiccup** was thankful that he didn't press the matter.

Berk hadn't had any trouble with other islands in years. The Outcast's had been defeated in battle, and Dagur challenged **Hiccup** for chief of Berk. Dagur hadn't expected **Hiccup **to have been trained by the mighty **Astrid Hofferson** herself, and had been defeated. So, **Gobber** should have no problem watching over the village.

{**Astrid's** POV}

Night came faster then I wanted. I know **Hiccup** better then anyone on the island, so, I know that he's the most responsible one on Berk. He's proven how great a leader he is time and time again, and I trust him not to get into any dangerous situations, if he can help it. But, danger has a way of sneaking up on him and I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen.

I'm standing at the secluded beach on the other side of the island where **Hiccup** had his pirate ship docked. The ship was huge! It had two long masts with two sails on each, it had two floors and was about twice as long as a traditional viking ship. **Hiccup** told me how he was astounded that something so big could float! So, being **Hiccup**, he parked it at the back of the island so he would be free to study it and try an reverse engineer it.

The sun had just set and the moon was making it's ascent into the star filled sky. The ship was almost ready to depart on it's voyage. Me and Emma stood on the beach, watching the guys fly their dragons a little bit out to sea to where the shipped was, and load their cargo onto it. It would soon be time for them to leave for Benter.

**Hiccup** came up to me and Emma after everything was loaded up on the ship and the dragons had been harnessed to the front of the it, ready to pull the great vessel. **Hiccup** kissed Emma on the top of the head.

"_I_ _love you_," he told her.

"Dadda," she said. **Hiccup** gave a small chuckle and a faint smile. Then he kissed me.

"_And I love you,_ **Astrid**," he said.

"_I love you to,_" I said.

**Hiccup** gave me a hug, and then flew off on **Toothless** to the ship where everyone else was waiting. It was time, I saw the dragons pull the ship out into the darkness and out of site. I just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**_All right, I don't like this chapter as much as the others, but things will pick up soon. Also, something is going to happen in the later chapters that most of you probably won't like. But, keep an eye out for the sequel, and all will be peachy in the end. Review, and please, if I make a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. BYE!_**


	5. Stories

**_O.k, things get interesting in this chapter. I hope it makes up for that last boring one._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Stories**

It had been a week of sailing on the bright, blue waters that held the islands of the archipelago. The dragons had been taking turns pulling the boat and it was now the future dragons who pulled. The Night Fury's got off lucky since they needed a rider to fly, and the Hiccup's were busy doing things on the ship.

The trip had been going smoothly and **Hiccup** found that they were ahead of schedule by, at least, three days. That didn't make the journey any less boring though. Night was beginning to fall once again and the dragons had been allowed to stop for the night. The air was chilling to the bone, so they took shelter below the deck after they dropped anchor.

"I'm so bored," complained Tuffnut. Everyone got to their packs where they took out a blanket to keep warm for the night.

"Tell me about it. I thought that since we were travelling with two Hiccup's, we would at least run into some trouble," said Ruffnut. The boat rocked unsteadily on the choppy water and everyone fell into silence. At last, **Hiccup **spoke.

"_Well, I'm glad that everything is going so smoothly. If I die, __**Astrid**__ will kill me,_" he said. The twins got a very confused look on their face, as well as the future twins. Everyone else shared a light chuckle. Again, everything fell into silence. It was Hiccup who broke it once more, with a question.

"Hey, how come you didn't ask dad to watch the village," he said, It was a question that **Hiccup** really didn't want to answer. The future kids paled slightly at the mention of their past chief. Hiccup waited patiently for an answer, but was getting more and more tense as no one answered him. "Well?"

**Hiccup **fidgeted, took a deep breath, and gave a shaky reply. "_Stoick, cant watch the village... not anymore._" Hiccup face fell, sorrow could be seen plain as day on his face. No matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't going to cry, not in front of his future self, and not in front of his girlfriend. Astrid was sitting beside Hiccup, cuddled up in a blanket. She put an arm around him to try an comfort him, but comforting people wasn't her specialty. Hiccup laid his head on her shoulder. The subject was dropped. Silence haunted the vikings again. Everyone sat there, huddled up in their blankets. Astrid sat beside Hiccup, doing her best to console him. Hiccup tried, but a few tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"_Hey, **Hiccup**, why don't you tell them the time you ran into a Roaf,_" **Snotlout** said. **Hiccup** thought for a moment. That story almost caused **Hiccup** and **Toothless **their lives.

"What's a Roaf?" asked Fishlegs.

"_Lets just say... um... it could put the Red Death to shame._" **Hiccup** replied. He took a deep breath. "_To be honest, I don't know why we named it Roaf, doesn't even mean anything..._"

"_Because it sounds awesome,_" **Tuff **said.

"_Well, that's what we get for letting you name it._"

"_Yes, it is._" **Hiccup** looked at him for a moment, but eventually started the story.

"_Lets see, this particular horrifying story happened 2 years ago... _"

**Flashback, 2 years ago:**

{**Hiccup's** POV}

Me and **Toothless** were enjoying another flight over the vast ocean. We had been exploring other islands farther off from Berk and were enjoying some free falling and any other crazy tricks my sick mind could think up. The sun was at it's highest and the rays were beaming through openings in the thick, puffy clouds. It was beautiful, **Toothless** and I loved flying on days like this one.

We had just pulled up from a fast and deep descent when we saw a ship. However, the ship was of none of my concern, so I ignored it and continued to steer **Toothless** around the clouds. We were fairly high up, but that didn't make the screams any less horrifying. It didn't take a genius to know they were coming from the ship. **Toothless **and I flew as fast as we could to the ship, but, when we got their, we saw that the ship had sunk. Giant tentacles had shown themselves and were wiggling atop the surface. It was hard to tell, because the were constantly tangling them selves and untangling, but I think their were about 20 of them slimy suckers.

**Toothless** flew as fast as he could, but the sailors who had been on the ship were being swung twenty feet up in the air. Their screams were of those of true terror. We flew as fast as we could to help, we weren't fast enough. One by one, the sailors were yanked down under the water. We were so close, if we had gotten a little closer we could have saved him... we didn't. The last sailor, with one last howl of horror, was pulled down into the ocean, which now had a disturbing shade of red around the tentacles that sprouted out of the water.

I looked on in horror. What was this fowl spawn of Loki that could wipe out an entire ship of vikings? Me and **Toothless** were going to fast, we couldn't stop until we were in-range of the tentacles. The tentacles were an eerie black with strands of dark red hear and there. One of the monstrous things shot at me like a harpoon. It snatched me right off of **Toothless**. I didn't see where he went, but I heard him screech all the down until he splashed in to the water.

**Toothless** could no longer help me, I just hoped that he wouldn't get involved and save himself. When I saw his signature plasma blast hit the tentacle that had me, I knew that wouldn't be the case. The beast kept his grip on me, it was suffocating. I needed to get out of it's grip or I was done for, and if I died, I was going to have to deal with a ticked **Astrid** in Valhalla.

My arms were clasped to my sides. I though I might be able to get to my sword, which was strapped just below my waist on my thigh. _Got it,_ I thought to myself as my hand clasped around the handle of my sword. My sword was different from other traditional viking swords. It had the ability to retract it's blade back into the handle at the press of a button.

With all my might, I yanked my arm holding the sword free of the Roaf's grasp. With it free, I stabbed the slimy tentacle. The blood wasn't red; a thick black substance ran out of the wound where the sword was. I berried my blade deep into the dragon, so deep that I got it stuck. The dragon didn't release me, but swung me around vigorously. I needed a plan, **Toothless's **plasma blast didn't seem to have any affect (he had been blasting the dragon ever since this predicament started) on the dragon. What could cause enough damaged to a devil like this? I didn't have long, if this thing didn't eat me, it would crush the life out of me!

My brain works different from most vikings... Fine! I think differently from _all_ vikings. But, one of the best things about my head, is that it thinks overtime during a crisis. I have 10 little canisters on my boot filled with Zipple Back gas, they go to my unique fire sword. If **Toothless** could hit my boot with a plasma blast, then the explosion should be great enough to at least stun this spawn of Loki.

"**_Toothless_**_? When I say now, you shoot my boot,_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Me and **Toothless** were a good distance apart, but he should have heard me. Night Furies have a superb hearing as well as sight. Using my prosthetic, I pushed my boot until it was hanging on by my toes. I needed to get to the middle of this thing if I was going to deal the most damage. I was being swung a little less insane now, but it was going to be hard to time the drop right so it would fall right on top of the Roaf. _No... almost... a little... more... Now! _I let the boot drop, along with the canisters, on to the the monster. I waited until it got closer to the water until I...

"_Now! **Toothless**, do it_ now!" I shouted. My friend fired from the water. His plasma blast avoided all the squirming tentacles and hit it's target directly. Even when it was submerged under the water, I could hear the high pitched, muffled scream emitting from the monster.

The blast was huge! Much larger then I anticipated. If I wasn't held so high up in the air, I would have been fried.

The Roaf flung me at speeds that could only be beat by a Night Fury! If I hadn't been wearing my flying suit, then I would have a lot more broken bones when I skidded across the water.

**Present**

{Third Person View}

"_Me and **Toothless** reunited, the Roaf retreated down to the watery depths- with the sword still in it's tentacle mind you- and I came out of the battle with a broken arm and a few bruised ribs,_" **Hiccup** said, finishing his story. All eyes were on him, some were unbelieving.

"_No matter how many times you tell the story,** Hiccup**, it doesn't make it true,_" **Snotlout** said. Everyone nodded in agreement, no one but **Hiccup** saw the beast.

"_Well, I did. I barely escaped Drorg with my life,_" **Hiccup** said.

"Uhh.. Drorg?" Hiccup said, temporally forgetting about his late father.

"_My name for that particular Roaf,_" answered **Hiccup**. The cabin fell into silence.

"_All right. I'll take the first shift of watch the ship, to make... uh... sure we don't any unexpected surprises whilst we sleep,_" **Hiccup **said. He got up and headed to the main deck, but not before adding, "_Oh, sleep tight and don't let Mr. Drorg bite,_" He chuckled and headed to the main deck. Everyone rolled their eyes', but the Fishlegs' gave a quiet whimper as they laid down to sleep.


	6. Meathead Island

_**I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING; I never read the books, so I don't know the book characters personalities (Thuggory is in the books, right?). That said, read on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Meathead Island**

**Hiccup** sat up in the crows nest with his improved spyglass. It allowed you to see up to 8x farther then the naked eye. Meathead island should be within site any day now.

The sun was perched high up in the sky, breaking through openings in the clouds when the large island came into site. **Hiccup **called down to the deck, yelling 'land ho'.

_Oh great, I'm talking like a pirate now. I need to get off this_ ship. **Hiccup** thought to himself. Going back to look at the island through his spyglass, he noticed something wasn't right. Boats' surrounded Meathead, but they didn't share the Meatheads' crest. Taking a closer look, **Hiccup **realized the crest on the strangers' ships were the same as the one on his captured ship. At least, it was, he had since tore down that sail and added ones with the Berk crest.

Pirates were not welcomed anywhere in the archipelago. Why would they be raiding the Meathead's island? **Hiccup** didn't know, but would find out. The Meatheads' were great friends with the berkians, so **Hiccup** was going to help them if he could.

"_Stop the_ ship!" **Hiccup** yelled to his crew. **He** clambered his way down to the ships deck, while the dragons were told to stop pulling the vessel. When he reached the deck, he was met with confused and worried faces.

"Whats up?" asked Tuffnut. **Hiccup** looked in the direction where the pirate ships were.

"_Meathead's under attack,_" he said turning back to face his crew. "_Pirates' must have heard about the Meatheads' impressive treasure trove._"

**Hiccup** furrowed his brow in thought. It was easy to tell when he was thinking, so everyone waited for an answer. **Toothless** sat beside his master, he knew something was up and was ready to help if he could. The Meatheads trade with Berk regularly, so risking their own safety would also help Berk in the long run.

"_Alright, here's what we do,_" **Hiccup** said, facing the rest of the group. "_Me and a small team of 2 or 3 other people are going to sneak onto the island and..._"_  
_

"Wait! Why would you go, shouldn't we send someone who can actually fight?" asked Snotlout, crossing his arms and holding his chin up high. Astrid gave him a punch on the shoulder, everyone else groaned at Snotlouts ignorance. **Fishlegs** piped up in reply.

"_Well, yes. That's why **Hiccup** is going. He's one the best worriers on Berk._" Snoutlout scoffed. He looked to his future self for some back up, but only got a shrug of **his** shoulders.

"Continue, **Hiccup**," Astrid said. **Hiccup** looked at her, and with a small nod, continued.

"_The Meatheads have a impressive hoard of gold, word must have slipped and got to the pirates about it's where about. Thuggory is a strong chief, it'll take time for the pirates to pry out exactly where he stashed the gold. If he is still being interrogated, or alive for that matter, we'll sneak in and rescue him. _

_While were doing that, I want the rest of you to take your dragon and sink the pirate ships.__ TWINS! Let me make this very clear, I want you to sink the pirate ships, except, this one. You got it?_" The twins nodded. "_Alright, lets do this quick and clean, I'm taking the future twins because of their accuracy with the long bow._" The younger kids were surprised that someone as smart as **Hiccup** would take the dumb and destructive **twins**. The grown ups didn't seem to have been affected by the choice of companions, however.

* * *

**Hiccup** and the **twins** flew around the island, opposite to where the pirates were docked. They landed in a small clearing in the wooded part of Meathead, the other parts of the island were the village and plains, where animals were kept in pens. Since the dragons were to big to take with them, **Hiccup** and the **twins** left their dragons where they were, hidden in the brush.

"_**Toothless** you have to stay hear, got it?_" **Hiccup **asked his dragon. **Toothless** looked very nervous about letting his master go. With big, sad, green eyes, he nodded his head. "_Don't worry bud, everything'll be fine._" **Hiccup **patted the dragon heads, then **he** and the **twins** disappeared into the woods.

* * *

{Hiccup's POV}

Me, Astrid, Snotlout and everyone else who wasn't with older me were flying above thick clouds, hovering above the pirate ships. We all looked at each other, we were about to to fight an impressive amount of pirates. I didn't get a chance to count all the ships, but their were at least five.

"All right, hears what we'll..." was what I was trying to say till, surprise, Snotlout interrupted.

"Hey! Who put you in charge? I think older me should give the orders," he said. He he looked to his future self, who was flying beside me on my right.

"_I've come to respect the fish-stick Snot! The sooner you do, the better off you'll_ be," **Snotlout** said, matter-a-fact. I was honestly surprised, what happened to the bully who would push me into the mud for fun?

"Gee, thanks **Snot**, I mean, other then the fish-stick part, that was kinda nice," I said, smiling. He just shrugged his shoulder and looked away. Since no-one had anything else to add, I continued to explain my plan. "K, now as I was saying, the people with the faster dragons are going to have to get up close and personal with the pirates. while the others, and by others, I mean the Fishlegs'... uh... sorry."

"Don't be," they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, you two (pointing to the Fishlegs') are going to use Meatlug to give us cover fire. The rest are going to fly close to the water, and when your dragons are in rang, fire where the boat and the water meet. If done right, we'll be able to sink the ships easily." I looked around the group, they seem to be fine with the plan and didn't have any objections. Not even Snotlout, who had a pout look since he was told to respect me.

"Let's GO!"

* * *

{**Hiccup's** POV}

Me and the **twins** are sneaking though the brush with are backs hunched over. We dare not walk on the path, the only advantage we have is our being unknown to the pirates. The **twins** had their bow in their hands, ready to pull an arrow on anyone if needed. I had my sword ready, but kept it close to the ground.

We made it to the tree line and were peaking into the village. The village was pretty empty, but their were a few pirates walking around. They were looking everywhere as the walked, I guess the were surveying the area. Me and the **twins** ducked back into the woods and headed up farther along the tree line towards the Meatheads' Great Hall.

The Great Hall was located at the top of a hill that oversaw the villages market. Unfortunately, it was in a very open space. One of us would have to leave the cover the bushes to see if Thuggory was even held their.

I looked over to the **twins**, who were both on my left, and could tell that they were not leaving the safety of the bush. Look of worry was on their faces, that, or total boredom and wanted to see some action. I decided that I would be the least like to try an blow something up, and waited for the coast to be clear.

Once I saw that no one seemed to be coming or going, I left the safety of the bushes and stealthily made my way up to the back of the Great Hall. Unlike Berk's, their Great Hall is a building by itself, and not in the side of a mountain.

I needed a way in, or at-least a way to see in. Peeking around the side of the building, I saw a man with a large black hat with feather coming out. I even saw a parrot on his right shoulder, I never thought pirates actually had those, but guess some do! The man stopped just out side the door and turned to, I guess, his second in command. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Come on lad, that ol' Thuggory 'll tell us where the gold is," the pirate said.

"We've been torching him for hours, killed several of his beloved dragons, an we've gotten nothing from him," said the lad.

"Nah, he'll tell us, cause if 'e don't... we'll start executing prisoners," the pirate said with a slight, dark chuckle. "Lets go, don't know why the training arena was built so far outside'a town," With that, the two started walking down the hill and into the village.

How did these pirates defeat the Meatheads' soldiers and their dragons (which **Hiccup** showed them how to train)? I only knew one thing, I had to get to the Meathead's dragon training arena!

* * *

{Third person PoV}

Hiccup led his dragon fighters streaming through the clouds, and toward the pirate ships. They were high up, so they got a good look of the soon-to-be-sunk pirate ships.

Their were a total of 8 ships that were pretty close together. That just made it a little harder to maneuver between them.

The dragons and their riders were in V-formation, with Hiccup in the front. Once they got closer to the water, they could hear 'dragons!' and screams of 'Night Fury!'. The pirates were getting ready, they knew what was in-store for them, and they didn't like it.

Their were a few shallow attempts to shoot them out of the sky, but the dragons and their riders were to skilled for the pirates to hit. Closer and closer they got until Hiccup screamed 'scatter!'. That signaled the other riders to break apart from the group and head after their own ship.

The Night Fury came in close to it's first target, with a single powerful blast at the ships hull, the vessel earned a gaping hole. Before the pirates knew what happened, the black beast was gone and they were abandoning ship. The same thing was happening to the other ships, some were on fire and others were in pieces.

Meatlug was hovering above the ships, blasting them with molten rock. The pirates were in a panic! They thought they had won, their weren't expecting a surprise attack!

Soon, the pirates were in rowboats waving a white flag. They were defeated.

The dragons and their riders met hovering over the battle field. Shouts of victory were shared among the group. For once, Hiccup's plan went off with out a hitch.

The pirate ships were mostly sunk, some only had half still above water. The pirates were in their little rowboats, trying to get away from the island. Smoke was rising from the flaming ships, converting together in the sky creating a big black ball of ash and smoke.

"Well, can't believe I'm saying this, but, nice work fish stick," Snotlout said, an actual smile on his face said he meant it too. Hiccup faced his cousin smiling and gave him a nod of gratitude.

"So, what now?" asked Astrid.

"Well, older me didn't say. But, I guess we could give him some back up. It looks like the pirates are retreating, lets go bring the news to the rest of the them on Meathead Island."

With that, the riders flew their dragons to Meathead Island.


End file.
